The Arrest of Eddie Valiant and Justice for Weasels
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Eddie Valaint did a great thing saving Toontown from the Dip... but what if he crossed the line after doing so? like making the Weasels Laugh and dipping Smarty? You'll find out in this story... [Rated T just in Case.]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

**Credit for Looney Tunes goes to Warner Bros.**

**[all so I notice when I was Putting this on here that I misspelled some words and even though the error of it will still be on where i originally posted it but I decided to fix some pieces on here...though if I missed some parts sorry about that...]**

**[OCs Are Tuff Lady "Tuffy" Weasel, Smooth Talker "Smoother" Weasel and Ladey Weasel.]**

**sorry if there is any Bad Grammar and I was only able to fix some misspelled words I think...**

**any way I hope you like this...and I hope the Toon Patrol Fans Like this.**

* * *

The Year Was 1949 about two years later from what happen during Judge Doom's rule over Toontown...  
there was a Weasel working in her Office...she was wearing a suit, tie and a hat...  
she was going over some papers when the door to her Office opens up and the Weasel on the other end was panting trying to catch his breath...the Weasel that was near the door was a pink color and had blond hair and had on a fancy suit with a rose...  
"What is it Smooth Talker I'm kinda busy right now I have Three cases to file and then I have to go down to that Toon Orphanage place to teach the Guy who runs the place to not to hog all the food and feed those Poor kids...So whatever ya all got to say to me make it fast and it better be good..."She said to him with a serious look on her face...  
"You know those Toon Patrol Guys who had been working for that Judge Doom guy about two years back before we got the News that Judge Doom was really a Toon and that he was taken care of with Dip and that left us Toons free?!"Smooth Talker said but then adds "And Call Me Smoother I like to be called that better..."he says lastly as she glares at him then places the files away and puts her hands down on her desk.  
"Yes...I know...and the Rules State in Subsection Rule 159-Toon-9-er-5 that No Toon Should be Killed with The Dip cause that would be going against the New Law I wrote for the Safety of Toontown way back in 1947 and the Mayor even made it illegal to use The Dip and I was just about to give the good news to all the Toons that Day when that Thing broke through The Toontown's walls and I saw...well you know...even if Judge Doom who's real name was Baron Von Rotten according to his file here...He shouldn't have been Dipped even if he was pure evil Toon...and a little nutty and not in the good kind of nutty...He was under Are Jurisdiction and that means We should of gotten a call about Judge Doom's True Motives! He was going to kill a lot of Toons with The Dip and even destroy Toontown along with it! We could of put him away for it for a long time for such a crime but no! the very law I wrote had to be broken! and if find out who the Toon and or Norm who broke that rule I am gonna take them down town!"She said in a serious angry tone of voice at the end of her speach.  
"I know your angry Tuff Lady But you must know that there was no other way back then...I mean how was the guy who Gave The Judge The Dip to know about the New Law?"Smoother said in a nervous way cause he didn't much enjoy how angry his boss looks.  
"How many times do I gotta tell you to call me 'Tuffy' What if some Toon or Norm came in?"She said to him and then he rolls his eyes at this "Why you never call them humans and just Norms?"Smoother asks her as she sits back in her chair.  
"Cause That's what they Are Smoother...would you rather I call them what those Doodles Call them from Cool World?"she asks him with a smirk on her face and then he sighs "You Spend too much time going to that place at times...by the way how is you know...how is he doing at Cool World?"Smoother asks trying to change the subject...  
"Oh he's doing fine...he had open up a Joke Shop in Cool World and he's doing just fine..."Tuffy told him as she took a drink of her water...  
"I still can't believe that Marvin Acme ended up in Cool World and as a Doodle...or Toon..Uhh...well Doodles are Toons they just go by Doodles but I didn't think the Rule of when you know a Doodle who did that to a Human then they would be alive in Cool World and be a Toon now...I didn't even know that Toons here could do that honestly..."Smoother said then Tuffy throws a pillow at him.  
"Well Not all Toons know about that...Norms don't even know either...only those who are trusted with such a secret can know...Why do would think Doctor Vincent Whiskers who came over here from Cool World in trusted me with such a secret...Oh speaking of the Good Doctor I need to drop him a line some time he is at Vegas right now..."She said as she took a paper and started to write a to do list then looks up at Smoother "So What did you want to tell me before when ya came in..."She asks him as she kept writing down the list...  
"Oh Right...Well We found out what happen to the Toon Patrol..."Smoother said to her as she looks up from her list.  
"Well What happen? ya better make this quick..."Tuffy tells him as she takes another drink of her water when he tells her.  
"all 4 were put into a L.T.D that was caused by a Human who did it on purpose and the same human kick the last one into the dip causing the said Weasel to die..."Smoother said then Tuffy does a spit take and the water got all over Smoother and she coughs and then slams her hands on her desk "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME A NORM DID THAT ON PURPOSE! AND TO A TOON?! AND TO MAKE THOSE WHO SUFFER FROM L.T.D Syndrome! Just when we finally found a cure for it a Year ago later this happens! and not only that but the Guy Dipped a Toon by kicking him into it on purpose! who is the No Good NORM WHO DID THIS?!"Tuffy Demands from Smoother who gulps a little and backs away a little...  
"it was Edward Valiant..."Smoother said as she slams her hands on her desk then she jumps up on to her desk and then jumps from her desk and then jumps down to where Smoother is and grab him by his shoulders and yells "Are you Sure he did it!"She asks him in anger and he gulps once again "Y-y-Yes...We have some one who said he did it and was sounding really happy when they told the story on what happen...I don't even think they knew about the New Law and The Cure that could of been used for the Toons with L.T.D Syndrome."Smoother said as she pushes him away and growls...  
"I may of not met or know those Weasels but No one breaks a Law in or out of Toontown and gets away with it! Smoother Get Everyone! we are gonna Bust That Norm for Doing such a Thing! he cross the line when he took Toon Law into his hands!"Tuffy yells at him as she leaves the room to get ready to go outside Toontown and Arrest Edward Valiant for what he did to the Toons...

at Eddie's new place where he lived with his now wife Dolores who was washing the dishes when there was a knock on the door.  
she puts the last of the dishes down and then dries her hands and goes to the door and opens it and was surprise to see Weasels...Three were Females and Six were Males...  
"Pardon me miss but are you Mrs Valiant?"The one weasel with a much smaller muzzle asks her while the one with the wild messy hair was sniffing the roses and then one of the Weasels who had blond hair and wearing a suit pulls her away from the roses "Crazy No!"he told her sternly and she only giggles and hugs on to his arm "Keep a Eye on Your Girlfriend Smooth Talker..."one of the other Weasels said to Smoother who in turns yells back "She isn't My Girlfriend!"he yells and then Dolores gets annoyed by these Weasels and she wasn't too fond of Toon Weasels since her run in with the Toon Patrol but she tried to keep calm unless they did anything funny..."Yes and may I 'Help' You..."she said trying not to show her anger to the Toon Weasels.  
"Yes Mrs Valiant you can...you see we are what you may call the Safety Law of Toontown...we work things differently then the Late Toon Patrol...We try to Protect the Toons in Toontown and that means making new laws that will see to there safety and some laws were broken just as the Mayor made it illegal to kill a toon with The Dip...and we believe that a N-...Hu-Man...had broken such a law with out knowing that the new law was past against the use of The Dip...we just want to ask ya a few questions and don't worry we wont go all rough on ya we don't work that way unless it is necessary...so please Mrs Valiant may we come in?"The Leader of the Weasels asks her nicely as she thought about it and giving that she might not have a choice she let the Weasels in..

they were sitting in the leaving room and Dolores was siting in a chair and the Weasels save for the leader was siting on the couch...  
the Leader Weasel was sitting on another chair and then she looks to Flasher who was reaching for a cookie but was stop when she slaps his hand "Flasher No! you'll get a Cookie when we get home! this is Business!"she yells to him then looks to Dolores and goes back to being calm "I'm sorry about that...some times my Boys don't know there Manners...now then Mrs Valiant can you tell us if you know anything that happen during well the time that Fight that was Your Husband and Judge Doom...we must get all the info that we can so we can have it in are files..."The Leader Weasel who Dolores found out was named Tuff Lady but was called Tuffy...  
"Well honestly I wasn't there when it all happen but I think you can Ask The Rabbits for that info...Now please leave..."Dolores said with a rude way when she asks them to Leave...which makes Tuffy glare at her "Never thought I see the Day I would Hate Ya Norms even more then I do...You just don't get whats happening do you! You Norms think you can get away with everything just because Your 'REAL' You don't even care that Toons Have Got Dipped and have been put through L.T.D! And By Your own Husband! We could of Arrest Judge Doom and put him away for good but your Husband had to break the New Law that was made on the same night that Judge Doom and The Leader of the Toon Patrol Got Dipped!"Tuffy said as she glares at Dolores with such a hate.  
Dolores glares back at the Female Weasel and yells "MY HUSBAND DID WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE! HE SAVED TWO TOONS FROM THE DIP AND HE ALL SO SAVED TOONTOWN TOO YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR THAT!"Dolores screams at her and to which got her a hard slap to the face by Tuffy "THANKFUL FOR WHAT?! FOR HIM KILLING NOT ONE BUT FIVE TOON WEASELS PLUS A JUDGE WHO COULD OF BEEN PUT AWAY FOR GOOD AND NOT DIPPED! YOUR HUSBAND MAY HAVE DID A GOOD THING BY SAVING TOONTOWN BUT HE ALL SO BROKE THE LAW AND GOT TOONS DIPPED AND GO THROUGH A L.T.D BEFORE THEY COULD GET CURED! YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE YOUR HUSBAND IS BEFORE I ARREST YOU AS WELL!"Tuffy said with tears in her eyes as she was very upset with the woman who was taking Valiant's side..  
"I'm Not telling you nothing! Now get out of my House Before I call the Cops!"Dolores screams at her then just as Tuffy was about to punch Dolores The one Called Slimy grabs her fist and stops her and she looks up at him with a angry and hurt look on her face..  
"Easy there Boss...it'll be okay..."Slimy said to her and then she puts her fist down and then glares up at Dolores..  
"come on boys..we are leaving..."Tuffy said as she leads the others to the door and opens it up..  
"But we didn't even get any tea."the female weasel with a long black dress and blond hair said as she walks out the door.  
"You'll get Tea Later Ladey!"Smoother said to her as he walks out the door too and all most all of them save for Tuffy was at the door and Dolores was getting pretty annoyed now "You going? or do you want to stay here and wait until my husband comes home and Arrest you for Harassing me?"Dolores said with a smirk at the end and Tuffy glares at her and all so lets out a growl as she tightens her fists and holding back the tears...  
"You Norms think you know everything...your Cold hearted just like your husband! I can't let what happen go...your husband will be arrested for what he did that I promise ya...and you might see him again...to 9 to 20 years...give or take..."Tuffy said to Dolores as she left the house and slams the door hard enough to knock over a wedding picture of Dolores and Eddie to the floor and breaking the glass...

at The Rabbits Home...  
"But Eddie is a Hero! he saved Me...My Wife and Toontown! you can't just Arrest him for something he didn't do!"Roger said to Tuffy who was siting down and drinking some tea that Jessica had made for there guests..  
"I'm sorry Mr. Rabbit but this is a Serious Matter...his Wife wouldn't tell us where he was and she was very rude to us and didn't understand the seriousness of this...you must understand Mr Rabbit..I know he is your friend but what he did was against the law when the law was made on the same night as when you and your wife were held against your will by the Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol...You must understand this is for the good of Toons..if we let one Norm get away with killing a Toon with a Dip and causing them to go fully into the L.T.D Syndrome the next thing ya know all Norms will be remaking the Dip and killing Toons left and right and even making more who haven't been cured from it go fully into L.T.D Syndrome and the Cure was found for it and anyone who is found with L.T.D Syndrome are to report to the Happy Toon Hospital for the Cure...and all so there was a Law against Humans and Toons Making a Toon go fully into the L.T.D Syndrome and that's what your friend did Mr Rabbit and you must understand not only had he went against the law of No Dipping a Toon he all so broke the other law that says not to make the one who has L.T.D Syndrome to go through it and that is what he did...Please Mr. Rabbit you must understand the seriousness of this...he maybe your friend but we must do are job and keep Toons safe from such a act again...so please tell us where Edward Valiant is so we may take him down town..."Tuffy said calmly to Roger who thought over what she said then sighs sadly and knew full well that the law was past some time during his time all most being dipped with his wife as Eddie was trying to save him but if he had knew that this would cause such a thing he would of tried to find another way with out that happenig but he couldn't and so there was no other way other then what happen in the past...but he knew what he had to do...even if it hurts him in his heart to even do such a thing...  
"Yes I know where Eddie is..."Roger said to them and then he gets up from his seat and leads the Weasels out of his home then he got into there car with them and Tuffy had to drive and Roger told them where to go and then they went and drove out of Toontown and into the Real World...

Eddie was talking with Lieutenant Santino when a Car pooled up and out came Weasels and Roger who look very sad and heartbroken as he looks up at Eddie "I'm Sorry Eddie..."Roger said and then Eddie was about to ask him why he was sorry when one of the Weasels grabs him and then pushes him to the Car and then grabs his arms and make them go to his back then place handcuffs on him "What The-?! What Are You Crazy Weasels Doing?! Let Me Go! who do you think you are?!"Eddie scream as the Toon Weasel who had him was Sleazy who yell at him "Shut up! You Killed My Brother!"Sleazy said to him and Eddie yells "No I didn't! I don't even know you or your Brother!"Eddie yells back at the Weasel who had accent that seem oddly familiar.  
"Oh I believe you do know him...his name was Greasy..."Sleazy said in a growl and was about to punch him when Tuffy grab his arm and stops him "No Sleazy...I know he was your brother but let us not pull anything right now while we are Arresting him.."she tells him and then Eddie yells "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T ARREST ME!"Eddie screams at them and then Tuffy glares at him so badly wanting to punch him but she calms down a little as best she could and counted from 10 and then looks back up at Eddie.  
"Oh but we can Mr Valiant and we have every right to do so..."Tuffy said to him then takes out a piece of paper and gave it to Santino to read "you broke a Toontown Law that clearly says it is a against the law to kill a toon with dip or kill them in a way that they are suffering from L.T.D in which you caused Mr. Valiant and it is for the Safety of Toons that I hear by Arrest you! you have the right to Zip your Trap! and if you don't have a lawyer one will be given to you..."Tuffy said in a serious tone of voice then Eddie once again yells "WHAT?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS SOME JOKE RIGHT?! ROGER SAY SOMETHING! HELP ME OUT!"Eddie said to Roger who was now crying and looking sadly "I didn't want to turn ya in Eddie...after I found all this out I really felt bad but...I Had to do what was right even though it hurts me to turn ya in Eddie...and I do thank you for helping me when I was framed but...I can't help you..."Roger said with tears in his eyes and he tries to hold them back but they just kept falling.  
"WHAT?! Come on Roger you can't believe this right?! its just a joke! Come on!"Eddie said but then Santino spoke up.  
"its no joke Eddie its all here in black and white..."Santino said in a sad but serious tone of voice as Eddie lets out a "WHAT?!" and then Santino shows the paper to him then he reads it and then he says "WHAT?! You Mean this Law is Realy?!"Eddie said then he looks to the Weasels who were looking at him "I'm sorry Mr. Valiant but you are under arrest...we will inform your wife tomorrow...but right now you need to come with us..."Tuffy said to him as she looks to Sleazy "Put him in back..."she told him then Sleazy throws Eddie in back and then Tuffy looks up at Santino "I'm sorry Lieutenant but.."she was about to say but Santino puts a hand for her to stop "I know...your only doing your job...I know that Eddie wouldn't of done it if he knew about the new law in Toontown but you gotta know he had no other choice and had not only two toon lives to save but all so the whole Toontown and Toons living there...but I understand...you gotta do what ya got to do...so do your job."Santino said to her as she nods her head to him then looks to Roger who had stop crying now but he was still sad...she felt bad for him she knew he had Eddie were friends but Roger knew that he had to turn Eddie in no matter how much it was hurting him he had to do it...  
"Listen Mr. Rabbit..."she spoke up as he was a little surprise as he looks up to see Tuffy as she opens the door to the car but hadn't went in yet "You did a good thing by turning him in...don't forget that...even if he did save Toontown and all Toons from The Dip...he did wrong when he Used the Dip and made four Toon Weasels Die from Laughing To Death Syndrome that Toons have and I am thankful that a cure was found for it...but the law is the law and we can't over look one good deed for it...you are welcome to act for his lawyer but we can't promise that you will win the case for him...it'll be your word against The Toon Patrol's Family and Friends and believe me they aren't too happy about what he did..."Tuffy said to him as she hops in the car and shuts the door then looks to Roger once again "Do you need a Ride home Mr Rabbit?"she ask him and he shakes his head no "I'll get a ride home...I know Benny is around and he can give me a ride home..."Roger said to her with a sad smile on his face and she smiles back but it was the same as Roger's...sad..."I understand...you can't ride in the same car as your friend right now...I get it...don't worry...and have a safe trip home Mr Rabbit..."Tuffy said to Roger as she drove off back to Toontown and went down town..

to say that Roger as Eddie's lawyer won the case would be lying...the truth is that a lot of Toons that was the Friends and Family of the Toon Patrol wanted Eddie to be put away for a long time for what he did to them and not only that but Judge Doom's Mother Mr. Von Rotten was there and she had told everyone that her son wasn't all ways the way he was and it was a accident that happen to cause him to act the way he did and it was during one of his jobs that he became the way he was and she wanted to get help for him but it was too late and he took off before the doctors could take him away to give him the help he needed and after hearing what her son was doing and to find out that he was Judge Doom and all the acts he did she knew he was too far gone...  
"Oh Come on! I Saved You Toons and Toontown from being Dipped! Doesn't that Count for something?!"Eddie said but the Judge who was Elderly Toon Weasel yells "Do Not Speak unless spoken to Mr Valiant!"The Toon Judge said to Eddie then looks to Roger  
"Would you like to say anything that might help your friend Mr. Valiant before this case is closed?"The Toon Judge asks Roger who speaks up "Eddie is Hero to all Toons! He didn't know he was breaking any law when he saved Me, My Wife and All Toons in Toontown from the Dip! please Judge Sir! can't you just let him off easy with out putting him away for years! he has a wife to get home too! So Please! Let Him Go! cause Eddie is a Hero! Not just to me but to all Toons Every where! Thank you!"Roger said as he took a seat down next to Eddie and gave him a smile and thumbs up "Don't worry Eddie we got this! We are so Gonna win!"Roger said but then The Toon Judge looks to the Jury "Well What say you Jury?"The Toon Judge asks the Toon Jury...  
"We of the Jury Find Edward Valiant Guilty..."one of the Toon Jury said before sitting down causing Roger to slam his head to the table and Eddie to stand up and scream "YOU GOT TO BE CRAZY! THIS WHOLE THING IS A JOKE! YOU TOONS HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO ME FOR WHAT HAPPEN TWO YEARS AGO! COME ON!"Eddie said as the Toon Judge spoke up next  
"Mr Valiant The Case is Closed! You are to be put in Toonville Prison for 30 years!"The Toon Judge said to him and Eddie was taken by two Toon Cops who were dragging him down past some angry friends and family.  
"What the?! Toonville?! What is that?!"Eddie said trying to get away from the cops hold but he couldn't..  
"its a Much Bigger City some Miles away from Toontown...You'll be staying there in there Prison for a Long time until the 30 years are up..."The Cop to his left said as they dragged him away and out the door...

a few Months later The Toon Patrol was brought back the Same way as The Judge Doom was before...  
because they had a part in Judge Doom's plans The Toon Patrol were put under house arrest and there family was to watch them under there time under house arrest for three years..  
and so over time past and the Year was Now 2013...  
and at the Home of Roger Rabbit who was looking at a old picture of him, Eddie, Dolores, Jessica, Herman, Benny and all the rest of some Toons who were in the picture as well but he felt like crying but no tears came as he frowns at the picture...  
Dolores had stop talking to Roger after he turn Eddie in and even said that she hated Toons now and after Eddie got out he tried to tell Roger there was no hard feelings and even though he was mad at him for a while when he was in prison he came to realize that Roger did the right thing by turning him in even though Dolores didn't so and never forgave Roger for what he did and made Eddie move away with her to some place else that is far away from Roger...that was many Years Ago and the Year was now 2013...  
"Roger You need to get some sleep Honey Bunny...are you looking at that Picture again? Roger Sweetie you can't keep beating yourself up for something that happen Years Ago...you need to get some sleep you got work tomorrow and Smarty will be picking you up to go to the Toon Police Patrol Department...I hear that your getting a raise...is that true?"his wife said to him and trying to change the subject of the past that brings back bad memories for the poor rabbit.  
"Yeah I Hear I will be given my first Case and given a partner for my new job...I think I heard that Smarty will become my Partner for the case...well that is part of the good news...I don't know how much money I'll get for my raise but I think Wheezy told me that I'll be getting about 500 for doing such a good job in helping Toons..."Roger said with a smile to his wife who smiles back at him..  
"Oh Roger I'm so Happy for you..."his Wife said then looks to the picture and smiles a little "Do you ever you know...Miss her?"his Wife asks when Roger looks at the picture and looks to the one in the picture that was Jessica Rabbit...  
"Yes...at times I do Miss Jessica...she was everything to me...and I loved her so Much...but slowly we started to grow a part...it was in 2009 when I found out she was cheating on me with one of those New Toons that were made...it hurt me deeply from when I found out...and after we split up and had divorce I Thought I would never find love again...but then I Found you...and I became happy once again...Lola you are my New Love...and the one who truly cares about me..."Roger said with a smile at this wife Lola Bunny-Rabbit..."I Love you too Roger...and I too felt that I wouldn't find love again after I did that Space Jam movie and met Bugs...at first I thought of him as annoying but then I grew to love him...but over time we grew a part...and I hear he is dating his old girlfriend and he knows my heart belongs to you now..."Lola said as she kisses Roger on the lips and then after there kiss she smiles gently at him "Don't stay up too late honey bunny...After all you need to get up early to go to work."Lola said softly to him and then leaves to go to the bedroom and Roger smiles at his wife as he looks down back to the picture and sighs "I can't keep living in the past...I got to look forward to the future...I know Eddie forgave me for turning him in but I can't keep feeling bad for what happen all those years ago...I might as well have glass of milk before I go to bed...I need to get up early since Smarty will be picking me up tomorrow..."Roger said as he puts the picture down and then goes into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk...  
The End

**Read & Review.**

**I hope you like this :)**


End file.
